


Black, White, And Everything In Between

by SomeoneHaiku



Series: Dromura Drabbles [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, SO, because im trash for this ship, but i wrote it in like 30 minutes, enjoy??, largely inspired by deconstructivelyconstructive's soulmate au for Dromura, so what does that say about it, sorry - Freeform, theirs was better tho, this is a dromura au where when you touch your soulmate ypu see color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneHaiku/pseuds/SomeoneHaiku
Summary: A soulmate AU where when you touch your soulmate you see colors.Not the best thing for Draal and Nomura





	Black, White, And Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I'd like to apologize for my inability to do justice to this amazing ship, and thank Deconstructively Constructive for writing a better one and giving me the idea.  
> It's lazy and there miiiight be a part two? Idk, we'll see.  
> Enjoy (to the best of your abilities)

Draal hadn’t expected to find his soulmate. Not like this.

Allow me to backtrack.

His night had been nothing out of the ordinary, patrolling for signs of Gumm Gumm activity, outside of his father’s knowledge of course, who knew what Kanjigar would do if his weak, worthless son was sneaking out to do something useful. Not that Draal cared. About what his father thought. (Except he did, so much, which was why he was doing it, why he was trying to help the Trollhunter, to prove himself a warrior)

After a few false leads (never trust gnomes), hours of searching and research, and nothing to show for it, the troll had taken out some pent up anger training, until his horns were sore and his knuckles bruised, and woven his way through the endless gray of Trollmarket (not to say the colors were all gray, he would have no way of knowing what they were)

A frustrated Draal had stormed into his cave, horns scraping against the lower hanging gemstones that decorated the ceiling, pacing restlessly.

He ducked beneath the archway to his fathers private library (a well-sized collection of scrolls and books, most on warfare and battle tactics, that Kanjigar prized considerably).

Only to find himself face to face with the wide silver eyes of another troll.

~

Nomura instinctively leapt into battle stance, dropping the text she had been scanning.

The mission was not supposed to go like this. It was a simple retrieval, Kanjigar supposedly had possession of a certain book containing certain directions to a certain piece of the Kilahead Bridge, and Nomura was sent to get it. 

Getting into Trollmarket had been simple enough, slipping in through the Horngazel’s portal at the last second, opened by some rocky oaf who had appeared to be searching for something.

She had not counted on the book being so difficult to locate, nor had she counted on the previously mentioned rocky oaf entering Kanjigar’s home.

He towered above her, built wide and muscular, with a jagged crystal formation spiking from his back, and a ring through his nose, scowling at her.

He was gray, of course, everything was grey, black, and white. Nomura had long since given up on finding her ‘soulmate’, love was never a factor in a changeling’s world, though that wouldn’t stop Stricklander from boasting of the colors that filled his world whenever he touched his human soulmate. And it wouldn’t stop the pang of jealousy that inevitably struck her, despite her feigned indifference to the allure of colors.

Looking into his eyes, (swirling with so many shades she was sure would be beautiful if she could see them) she felt a stab of recognition, and something unfamiliar stir. She pushed it aside and hissed a warning.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” the troll snarled, assuming a more threatening position, fists clenched.  
Nomura chuckled softly, not out of any good humour.

“I could ask you the same thing,” her eyes flitted to take in her surroundings, “just who are you?” she was buying time, planning the simplest escape. The troll drew himself up, trying to look intimidating.

“I am Draal, Son Of Kanjigar, now get out of my father’s house!” 

Nomura didn’t responded, lunging forward and unsheathing her swords. He dodged with a nimbleness that belied his size, swiping at her with one fist.

Ducking beneath the blow, she dragged her sword across his leg, and he stumbled back, though the blow was not deep enough to cause much pain.

Bellowing in rage, he charged her, horns first, giving her ample time to leap over him, using his horns as leverage.

For a brief second the room seemed to- change, though Nomura couldn’t place how, and it was gone in an instant, leaving her to lunge once more with her swords.

She was not expecting him to catch them, and pin her against the wall. Snarling, he wrenched them from her grasp and flung them against the ground with a clatter, then grabbed one of her arms roughly, raising a fist.

And then they both froze.  
~

The first thing Draal noticed was her eyes. He didn’t know what color they were supposed to be, but they were bright and fathomless and made his breath falter.

He stumbled backwards, eyes hungrily taking in all the hues and shades the world had kept from him for so long. The intruder, his soulmate gasped softly, looking like her perception of existence had been upended, which, he supposed, it was.

The initial wave of shock faded, and he took a hesitant step forward, and her gaze flickered toward him.

“You see them too?” he muttered, meeting her eyes, those entrancing eyes.

She gave no reply, but the widening of her eyes was all the answer he needed, before she snatched her swords from the ground, grabbed a book off a shelf and ran.

~

Nomura didn’t know where she was running, nor did she care. She just had to get far away, from the library, from the cave, from her soulmate.

Her soulmate. The son of the Trollhunter. Who she had an obligation to kill. 

Clutching the book to her chest, she sprinted as fast as she could hoping to get lost in the crowd in the main marketplace. 

A “WAIT” resounded, and she could hear footsteps pounding in pursuit. Panicked, she glanced behind her, to see draal charging full speed, and gaining rapidly.

Swearing, she turned a corner and ducked into the mass of shuffling trolls, glancing at the book in her grasp, hoping she’d grabbed the correct one, and dropping it with a curse upon opening it.

Great. Not only had she gotten herself into an intensely complicated situation, but she had failed her mission. It was too risky now to head back to search more.

As the colors faded rapidly, the first rush from contact with Draal already leaving, she pulled back into the shadows, as her soulmate pushed his way through the crowd, searching.

She would slip through someone’s Horngaazel portal as soon as possible, and as she pulled back into the shadows the last glimpse of color she saw was her soulmate’s eyes.


End file.
